Love Is A Battlefield
by Koala929
Summary: Ino has set her sights on Neji Hyuuga he's smart, athletic and hot.However Tenten stands in her way. Which begins as a rivalry ends up having all of Konoha running for cover!
1. I Want You To Want Me

**Love Is A Battlefield**

**Summary**: Ino has set her sights on Neji Hyuuga he's smart, athletic and hot.However Tenten stands in her way. Which begins as a rivalry ends up having all of Konoha running for cover!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. The Idea is mine, and the OCs are mine. I'm not responsible by any illnesses or deaths caused by this Fanfic.

**Warnings**: Fights, Gore, Out Of Characterness, Hidan's sailor Mouth, possible Lemon (my favorite fruit), Character Death, Mature Themes, Excessive Ino-ness, Own Characters, Shocking ending, (secret warning to revealed at final chapter) Swearing.

**Pairings**: ?? x ??, Tenten x Neji, Naruto x Hinata, Kiba x Hinata, Ino x Neji, Ino x Shikamaru, ?? x ??, Sakura x Naruto, Temari x Shikamaru, Kankuro x anything with a pulse. ?? x ?? (secret couples that will be revealed in the ending)

**Koala929**: This whole Fanfic is dedicated to Winter-Rae an AWSM Fanfic member. Check her stories out. In this story she is Aiko. Oh and if anyone would like to thank and/or give me a death letter (I collect those) Please e-mail me at .

_Italics-Flashback_

**bold- emphaisis**

underline-thoughts

Chapter One: I Want You To Want Me

"He's Mine!", a girl exclaimed.

"Go away Tenten, Neji belongs to me," Ino studied Tenten. Two brown-colored buns. A white Chinese style shirt. Red sweats! What the fuck could he see in her!

Ino was a kunoichi that specializes in mind-Jutsu. She is a medic and passed the Chunin Exams on her second try and fought with Aiko. Aiko won but nevertheless Ino was promoted.

"I can't go away from him, he's on the same team as me Dumbass." Tenten glared at Ino. Beach Blond Ponytail with a bang over an eye. A purple top that ended after the chest. A Mini Skirt! Neji doesn't like whores.

Tenten is another kunoichi that specialized in weaponry. She passed the Chunin exams on her second try as well, facing Tetsu. The match ended in a tie, but they both passed.

"I hate Chunin meetings, what a waste of time!", Tetsu mused. His raven-colored hair was tied in a long pony tail. His crimson eyes filled with boredom.

Tetsu looked around, not only to see who's here but who can pass some time with him. He saw Lee, Naruto and Iruka talking. Hinata, Shino and Kiba discussing team things. Tenten and Ino arguing. Shikamaru and Choji eating. Lastly, there was some girl filling out some form. He recalled her as that ice girl from the Chunin Exams.

_"We will now begin the first match Yamanka Ino vs. Hitomi Aiko. The match will now begin", The proctor announced_

_The battle lasted for five minutes._

_"My Ultimate technique: Ino-Style: Gravity Stomp," Ino announced. Ino blasted into the air so far up you couldn't see her! Upon Ino landing Aiko had a trick up her sleeve._

_"Ninja art: Mouth Stream Blizzard," Aiko yelled. An ice storm froze the incoming Ino. Ino instantaneously careened into the ground. THUD! Ino's frozen body laid motionless on the ground. a stretcher came and the Procter asked if anyone had a heater._

Tetsu sheepishly walked towards the girl.

"What are ya doing!", Tetsu asked as a conversation starter.

He studied the girl who just stood up. She had long, silky, blonde, plain hair arranged in a pony tail. Pupiless gray eyes. Her body size was smaller than normal in weight and in height. Knee high black open-toed boots only heighten the infatuation. A short green skirt that ended in the mid-lower thighs. Underneath her black shorts that slit up the side for easy movement. She wore a long sleeve green shirt that just ended below the bust line mesh covered the stomach. By the time Tetsu finished studying her he was wildly swallowing his own saliva, trying not to show to much interest. He didn't notice that Aiko was talking.

"Paperwork, want to do it for me," Aiko offered. Tetsu thought this was a joke, but she was seriously offering him to do her paperwork.

"I know," Tetsu agreed, "the paperwork will be the death of me. My name is Tetsu Shikero"

"Aiko Hitomi, Nice to meet you," She shook his hand.

"Hey you see those two girls over there", Tetsu pointed to Tenten and Ino

"Yeah," Aiko answered looking at the two girls which looked vaguely familiar." I think I met the blonde before."

"You **pummeled** her in the Chunin exam," Tetsu shockingly jogged her memory. Oh my God! how in Jashin can you not remember that!

"Thanks," Aiko expressed her gratitude "And the other one I think she fought someone too."

Oh no! She'll remember that I lost to a happy, bubbly, harmless looking girl. Quick say what you need to say.

"Well, Tenten and Ino are fighting over Neji Hyuuga." Tetsu informed "Tenten is so going to get him"

"No Ino'll never give up. She'll get him", Aiko argued.

"Tenten will get the sex trophy.", Tetsu pompously said

"INO WILL GET HIM," Aiko yelled.

"Don't say that out loud" Tetsu warned, "You know girls, they lasso you into their problems"

"Oh my God, you're right",

"Hey, Testu!" Ino called

"It's official I hate you," Tetsu declared.

Aiko waved him off.

Aiko watched helplessly as Testu was being yelled at by Ino. Tenten was doing a victory dance.

Ino then called over Aiko.

"Who do you think will get Neji," Ino asked.

"You," Aiko answered honestly. This time the roles were reversed. Ino was dancing and Tenten was judging Aiko.

They then called over other people.

Lee went with Tenten because they're best friends. Naruto went with Tenten because he hated Sakura's reason. Shino chose Tenten because he liked Tenten better. Iruka went with Tenten because he wanted to agree with Naruto. Hinata's reason was obvious (her crush on Naruto) and Kiba wanted to agree with his teammates.

Sakura joined Ino because she hoped Ino will stop crushing on Sauske (see why Naruto's all pissed) and finally, Shikamaru and Choji were forced.

Aiko continued watching the pathetic battle.

"Well at least **I** shared a moment with Neji," Ino bragged.

"Really, when?", Tenten asked in a frantic tone.

Ino began her flashback.

_In the Chunnin exams. Second exam Forest of Death. I was worried Neji-kun may my scroll away form me causing us to be split apart..._

"This has got to be the worse shit I've ever sat through in my whole life, and we all had to go through Sauske's whining. ", Tetsu noted.

Everyone agreed.

"Yeah that time where all of us took Sauske out for ice cream was the worse," Lee recalled.

Everyone, once again, agreed.

"This is my time, pay attention to me", Ino snapped. The attention immediately went back to her.

_Ino continued on with her love tale...but I pulled out my sexy charm, and he didn't want to take my scroll after all!_

"That's because Neji said 'If I took your scroll away from weaklings like you I would lose respect' and that is kind of true I mean A lust-filled whore, a Fatass, and a sloth...C'mon you aren't team 8 your team sin.," Tenten ranted.

Ino attacked her. Aiko had enough of this "Meeting" and went to Tsunade.

"Shizune the Sand Sibilings will be here tomorrow representing the SCTO. The Suna Country Tourist Organization so your telling me that you don't have **anything** for them to do?", Tsunade. asked.

"Yes, it appears so," Shizune glumly replied. Are you there God, it's me Shizune...If you don't give me an interruption I'm going to Jashin.

"Lady Tsunade," Aiko barged in, "Tenten and Ino are killing each other"

"Why?"

"Because they're fighting over Neji and Ino's short three people for her support team," Aiko informed.

A Light bulb went off in Tsunade's head.

"Shizune call **Her** and make **her** come here. I just found our event for the sand. Aiko, Tell all the Chunin to come back to my office tomorrow. "

"Yes, Lady," Shizune and Aiko replied in unison.

"What have I've gotten myself into," Aiko muttered to herself, "I should've let them kill each other."

Koala929: Well this is the first chapter please, read & review.


	2. The Pervert Punch

* * *

Love Is A Battlefield

Summary: Ino has set her sights on Neji Hyuuga he's smart, athletic and hot.However Tenten stands in her way. Which begins as a rivalry ends up having all of Konoha running for cover!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The Idea is mine, and the OCs are mine. I'm not responsible by any illnesses or deaths caused by this Fanfic.

Warnings: Fights, Gore, Out Of Characterness, Hidan's sailor Mouth, possible Lemon (my favorite fruit), Character Death, Mature Themes, Excessive Ino-ness, Own Characters, Shocking ending, (secret warning to revealed at final chapter) Swearing.

Pairings: ?x?, TentenNeji, NarutoHinata, KibaHinata, InoNeji, InoShikamaru,?x?, SakuraNaruto, TemariShikamaru, KankuroAnko. ?x? (secret couples that will be revealed in the ending)

Koala929: This whole Fanfic is dedicated to Winter-Rae an AWSM Fanfic member. Check her stories out. In this story she is Aiko. Oh and if anyone would like to thank and/or give me a death letter (I collect those) Please e-mail me at here's the 2nd chapter.

_Italics-Flashback_

**bold- emphasis**

underline-thoughts

Chapter two: The Pervert Punch

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Tsunade pounded the alarm clock. The alarm clocked broke causing the mechanics to whir.

"four o'clock already?", Tsunade asked. She put on her Hokage robe and high heels. She yawned with such strength that the window broke.

"I'll get Izumo to fix that later", Tsunade planned.

Tsunade walked downstairs to hear irrational screaming.

"You have to wait she's not here", Shizune barked.

"I want entry" Kankuro screamed.

"She's not in her office, Supreme Dipshit", Shizune rudely informed.

Temari and Gaara were asking Kankuro to calm down.

"What the fuck is going on? I only slept for two hours!", Tsunade boomed.

"Why?", Temari asked.

_

* * *

_

"Tsunade come on", Jiraiya begged.

_"No, Jiraiya. I had long day and I just want to sleep", Tsunade complained, shutting him down for love making._

_She dazedly fell asleep. Two hours later she felt something enter her._

_"Jiraiya. What the hell are doing?", Tsunade moodily asked._

_She looked down. His hands were holding her breasts._

_"Oh. Your gonna get it!", Tsunade roared_.

* * *

"Bed bugs", Tsunade answered.

"Jiraiya tried to fuck you again", Temari decoded.

"Exactly".

Old people sex is disgusting. Temari thought.

"Well, Manwhore over here decided to be impatient", Shizune informed.

"Shizune, Dokugiri", Tsunade ordered.

A toxin and poisonous cloud swarmed Kankuro. Kankuro fell to the floor and puked.

Tsunade went into her office.

Shizune sarcastically informed "Kankuro, Lady Tsunade will now see you"

* * *

Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro walked into the office each with different thoughts. Temari was thinking about Shikamaru, Gaara was thinking of asking Tsunade some things about leadership, and Kankuro just wanted to get laid.

"Please, have a seat", Tsunade commanded. "Now I bet that your all tired of eating, dancing, seeing the sights."

"No, it's always interesting", Temari said

Fuck on truck on a duck on a buck Tsunade cursed.

"But we made something new for you guys", Tsunade informed. "We'll split you up into two teams for a Chunin, and Naruto, batlle royale."

"Now choose what team you want. Team Ino or Tenten", Tsunade asked.

"Which team has Shikamaru", Temari asked.

"Ino's"

"Then sign **all of us **for Ino", Temari cheered.

"Great that balances the teams out! Meet at the Forest of Death around nine o'clock", Tsunade Informed.

* * *

"Everyone wake up it's a beautiful mornin'", Tetsu alarm clock sang. "Everyone be-" Testu smashed his alarm clock until it was obsolete.

"That blonde hair beauty kept me dreaming all night", Tetsu mumbled. He was referring to Aiko whom he officially met yesterday.

He threw on his Crimson leather vest and shorts. I wonder if I'll se that attractive young lady.

He walked down the street. He couldn't Aiko but, he saw Shino and Iruka. He crossed the street to talk to them.

"Hey, Shino, Iruka what's up?", Tetsu asked.

"We're just talking about Tsunade's motives", Shino informed.

"Yes, I mean why would Tsunade call the Chunin over", Iruka asked.

"Well, we're here lets just make the best of what happens", Tetsu offered.

* * *

"So, your probably wondering why your all here", Tsunade "predicted".

"No. We were wondering about pies and their variations", Naruto sarcastically replied.

Tsunade then proceeded to make the biggest bitch slap in shinobi history. Sending Naruto Flying through a window.

"Don't sass me, boy", Tsunade plagiarized.

"Anyway, Today you guys will be battling Ino and Tenten's battle because the sand people have nothing to do. The battle over... the sex trophy?" Tsunade looked up puzzled, with a faced that screamed what the fuck ?

"Neji.", Tenten said.

"Wait a second", Aiko commanded, "You, The Hokage, are exploiting a fight over two girls to nail a guy just for tourism?"

"Yeah."

"But isn't that sketchy on ethics?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah.", Tsunade replied.

"Bu-"

"Aiko you lost all your talking privileges in my office.", Tsunade ruled.

Aiko gave a look that meant ' Guys, help me out here'. An idea dawned Tetsu.

"Hey!", Tetsu said taking charge into the situation, "What about our missions?"

Sacterred conversations plagued the room about missions.

"Excusese me.", Tsuande requested but, the earned no response.

"Exscuse me.", She said once again with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"HEY LITTLE SHITS, LISTEN UP!", Tsunade shrieked.

Everyone looked at Tsunade, shocked.

"Thank you." She warmly spoke, "We're outsourcing your missions to reliable source"

"To who?", Chouji asked.

"A reliable source.", Tsunade emphasized.

* * *

_Somewhere in a cave outside Konoha a bird flew into the cave with mission scrolls tied to its feet. The bird waddled over to two people sitting in the darkness. The bird gave the couple the scrolls._

_"Hey, Hidan we have another scroll", Kakuzu said while reading the scroll of missions.__ Fuck it, the things we do for money!_

_"Finally something to do besides fucking with you all day", Hidan cheered._

_"You don't like our sex?", Kakuzu asked as if he was offended._

_"Of course not. I love our fucktime", He said while putting on his pants._

_"C'mon, lets perform these missions," Kakuzu commanded._

* * *

Aiko was silently reflecting. She had completely lost interest of whatever Tsunade was saying. However, she was not the only one who's stopped paying attention.

Quick! Ask Aiko out, Tetsu thought. Tetsu opened his mouth but, fear got the best of him. Words refused to come out of his mouth. So, he kept staring at the beautiful girl. Who was thinking other things.

Hmmm... grocery list. Well, I do need bread I just toasted the last slice using my stove. Wait, did I leave the stove on before I left? What the hell is Tetsu staring at? Aiko thought.

"That is all please follow Shizune once you get down stairs", Tsunade closed.

Aiko decided to confront Tetsu about his perversion.

"Do you know what I do to perverts?", Aiko threateningly asked.

"What?", Tetsu asked.

"I **destroy** perverts!", Aiko declared.

"**What?"**, Tetsu was left in the land of confusion and had no clue on what she was talking about.

"Punch of Pure Ice", Aiko threw a punch which was covered with sleet, snow, slush, and ice.

Tetsu rendezvoused with the floor.

"s-s-so c-c-c-old", Tetsu stuttered.

Tetsu walked over to an usually cheery Shizune

"Hello everybody!", Shizune greeted.

Unenthusiastic hellos replied back.

"We are going to a mystery place, so everyone follow me," Shizune chirped.

Everyone walked the streets of Konoha each in their respective teams for the fight for Neji.

"Have you guys thought of a team name yet?", Shizune asked curiously.

"No", Tenten and Ino both replied.

"Well, you should", Shizune suggested.

Tenten's team decided to come up with Team Sword and Ino's team thought of Team Flower.

The walk continued through Konoha and soon they reached the destination, to find nothing but the Sand Sibiling's and a crazy bitch they thought they have seen the last of.

"Well gotta go, bye", Shizune fled the scene.

"Hello everybody. Welcome to your second tour of the Forest of Death", The women named Anko yelled.

Anko was a woman of medium height, had blue hair in a ponytail similar to Shikamaru and wore a trench coat with mesh as her undergarment. Her leather skirt and her shin guards with sandals were very unusual clothing choices.

"Your teams will be arranged in pairs of two and placed around the perimeter of the Forest of Death," Anko Informed.

"But, first roll call.", She casually spoke.

"Tenten"

"Present!"

"Lee"

"Here...with youth"

"Naruto"

"Beleive It!"

"Please refrain from saying that or I'll ban from this fic."

"Tetsu"

"Here"

"Shino"

Silence controlled the room.

"Okay I'll just mark him as here," Anko assumed.

"Iruka"

"Here!"

"Hinata"

"H-h-h-here"

"Kiba"

"Woohoo!"

"Okay now for Team Flower"

"Ino"

"Here"

"Sakura"

"Present"

"Shikamaru"

"Troublesome"

"Choji"

"Here"

"Gaara"

"Here"

"Temari"

"Here"

"Aiko"

"Here"

"Kankuro"

"Your sexy!", Kankuro complimented... well sort of.

Anko playfully licked her lips to the flirt.

"Ok.", Anko announced "Now that bullshit is over I'll begin the rules"

"Rule one: No fatalities!"

"Rule two only certain Items are allowed as weapons. These are Puppets and their scrolls, Tessens, poison roses, Sanshokugan, shuriken, military ration pellets, Tonfa, Windmill shuriken, chains, swords, scythes, Numchucks, Meator Hammer, Rope Dart, Hand sythce, kunai, Shiki tags, Charkra Knives, blowpipes, Chakrams, brass knuckles, Shobo, Flail, Stiletto, Poison Needles, Sebon, Maces and Clubs." Anko paused to take a breath.

"Tenten, I fucking hate you," Anko gasped.

"So here are the pairs you'll be assigned with" Anko began "Tenten and Shino, Lee and Hinata, Naruto and Tetsu, and lastly, Iruka and Kiba"

"The true definition of crack pairings" Tetsu whispered to Naruto.

A kunai blazed passed Tetsu.

"Thank you for being quiet" Anko sarcastically expressed gratitude.

"Now for Team Flower," Anko began "Ino and Aiko, Sakura and Choji, Shikamaru and Gaara finally Temari and Kankuro."

Everyone paired with their teammates and thought about them.

Tenten and Shino didn't mind being each others partners. Lee and Hinata were excited to be with an other Taijutsu specialist. Naruto was buzzing around the usually serious Tetsu, making funny faces which Tetsu replied unphased. Iruka was pleased to teach his former student a few pointers while Kiba was unenthusiastic with being paired with his old teacher.

Ino and Aiko were less than excited to be paired with each other especially since the Chunin Exams. Sakura and Choji were puzzled with being paired up. Shikamaru was scared with being paired with his Girlfriend's brother.

"Touch her and your dead," Gaara warned.

Shikamaru gulped.

And lastly Temari and Kankuro were okay with being paired with each other.

"Okay now lets begin!", Anko screamed

The pairs set up around the perimiter for battle.

* * *

Koala929: I'll probaly make two updates next week. These chapters will be a bit shorter considering they're battle scenes. Hang In There! Bye!


	3. The Sword and The Flower! War Begins!

Love Is A Battlefield

Summary: Ino has set her sights on Neji Hyuuga he's smart, athletic and hot. However Tenten stands in her way. Which begins as a rivalry ends up having all of Konoha running for cover!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The Idea is mine, and the OCs are mine. I'm not responsible by any illnesses or deaths caused by this Fanfic.

Warnings: Fights, Gore, Out Of Characterness, Hidan's sailor Mouth, possible Lemon (my favorite fruit), Character Death, Mature Themes, Excessive Ino-ness, Own Characters, Shocking ending, (secret warning to revealed at final chapter) Swearing.

Pairings: ?x?, TentenNeji, NarutoHinata, KibaHinata, InoNeji, InoShikamaru,?x?, SakuraNaruto, TemariShikamaru, KankuroAnko. ?x? (secret couples that will be revealed in the ending)

Koala929: This whole Fanfic is dedicated to Winter-Rae an AWSM Fanfic member. Check her stories out. In this story she is Aiko. Oh and if anyone would like to thank and/or give me a death letter (I collect those) Please e-mail me at here's the first battle chapter, YEAH!!

_Italics-Flashback_

**bold- emphasis**

underline-thoughts

* * *

"Hey, Iruka what did you call us for earlier, I wasn't paying attention," Kiba asked.

He was talking about the bet made by everyone involved in this battle royale. Iruka called everyone, except for Tenten and Ino, over to make a poll.

_"Okay, to get us all motivated how about we throw in some money," Iruka continued ,"Everyone's betting for who could get Neji, so that means, everyone's betting for their team right."_

_"Nah, I always lose a bet," Tetsu stated "So, if I say something ridiculous I'll still be motivated but, deep down I know I can't win the bet."_

_"So, what are you going to bet?" Iruka asked._

_"For shits and giggles, I'm going to go for none because, he doesn't like girls," Testu joked._

_Everyone (that knew what was going on) roared with laughter._

_"C'mon maggots, I'm not gonna wait all day," Anko yelled._

_They all lined up around the perimeter. Where Tenten and Ino talked to their teammates about the military base that they will set up._

* * *

They continued tree gliding until the saw Tenten waving around. Tenten looked around, good everyone's here,

"Everyone, after a battle report back here," Tenten commanded "Now, go!"

Shino and Tenten stayed behind, while everyone else ran towards Ino's team.

* * *

"Kiba, step one, always use caution when tree gliding because, you may run into an enemy," Iruka lectured

"Or Akamaru can sense their chakra," Kiba countered.

Iruka observed Akamaru and saw him twitching, "Like right now."

Kiba looked down "Yes, exactly right now."

They continued gliding, then realized that Akamaru wasn't joking and stopped.

Akamaru sniffed the chakra, then he barked.

Kiba looked down and saw Ino sitting on a log impatiently. He then looked to the left and saw Aiko leaning against the tree.

"I wanna go out and kick some ass," Ino protested

"No, we have to stay here," Aiko commanded "Incase any teams come back."

"Hey, Iruka," Kiba looked at Aiko "What's with the wings."

Aiko had angelic wings that weren't there when they were outside the Forest of Death.

"Those are the Hitomi's Kekkei Genkai: Tenshigan. The user creates angel wings. She probably activated the technique right before this contest," Iruka informed

"But, Iruka," Kiba was on full alert "Where did she go?"

Iruka looked up a blade was rushing towards them,"Look out!"

Both of them dodge the technique with ease, and the blade of wind sliced through the branches with ease.

"That was close," Kiba stated.

"But not close enough!" Aiko landed softly on the branch.

"Hitomi Art: Aeiral Slash," A mixture of chakra and wind slashed and knocked over the two gentlemen into Ino's view,

"Aiko, you got me a present," Ino talked with sarcasm looking at the two people, "You shouldn't have, but since you did I'll take Dog Dude."

Aiko snatched Iruka and flew into the air and dropped him over a grassy plain

Kiba woke up and saw Ino.

"I wonder if I'll get double points if I knock out the leader," Kiba joked.

Ino then brought out her secret items.

"Barrage of Poison Roses," Ino screamed.

Poison Roses flew towards Kiba. Kiba dodged them.

"Tunneling Fang," Kiba yelled.

Ino's poison roses were all shredded. Ino quickly jumped up then as Kiba was flying under her squash Kiba. Kiba rolled over and saw ten poison roses flying at him. He rolled to the left but two roses countered Kiba. He tried rolling back but two other roses countered him. He tried back flipping but two more roses destroyed that option. Then, he felt two roses puncture him in the back. Kiba quickly pulled out the two roses. He moaned in pain. Wide enough that two roses entered his mouth.

"Tunneling Fang," Kiba spiraled towards Ino.

Ino jumped up, "Ha! Do you really think this will work?"

Kiba quickly moved out of the way before Ino could step on him.

Kiba barked, then turned into Akamaru.

"But if he's Akamaru that means," Ino turned around and saw Kiba in a Tunneling Fang. Kiba immediately crashed into Ino using a flurry of slashes, bites, kicks, and punches. He continued this brutal physical attack and knocked Ino into a tree. Kiba then released the jutsu and Ino fell straight to the ground.

* * *

Iruka was dodging Aiko's punches and kicks wildly. He ducked, missing a punch. He moved to the right missing a strong kick, and back flipped once. He looked up and Aiko drill kicked him in the face, then did a spin kick knocking him into the forest.

Iruka silently hid in the branches. He quickly moved through four different branches about two meters across from one another. He moved in a complete square. Then, dashed twenty meters setting an exploding kunai bag. He then dashed back and released the kunai bag. Twenty kunais swarmed Aiko. Aiko quickly used her wings as cover. Aiko slowly walked towards the explosion.

"Hitomi Art: Aieral Slash," Aiko yelled as trees fell over, "the Konoha Tree Savers won't be too happy about this."

"Giant Shuriken Dance," Iruka threw three giant shurikens, the first two punctured her wings, connecting them to some stumps. The third shuriken missed, but the next three hit their target. Iruka threw four more shurikens.

"Aeiral Slash," her wings moved backwards slicing the four shurikens, stopping the shurikens in their tracks. She then repeated the Aieral Slash jutsu, slashing Iruka. Iruka ran for cover in ther forest.

* * *

"Mystical Palm Technique," Ino's hand glowed blue as she healed herself. She charged after Kiba, she tried to left hook Kiba but was unsuccessful. She jabbed him in the neck with her right hand.

"Ow!", She felt something biting her ass. Looking back she saw Akamaru clinging to her Plutius Maximus with all his might. Running back and forth, Ino was screaming, "Get this fucking thing off of me."

"Akamaru! Man-beast transformation," Akamaru transformed into Kiba look-a-like making the hysterical image look perverted. Ino smacked Akamaru off her ass... big mistake.

"Akamaru, now, Fang Over Fang," A fury of punches, kicks, bites, and scratches swarmed Ino. High speed attacks surrounded Ino. Ino fell to the ground but quickly rebounded. She slammed the real Kiba in his head twice, jabbed him in his heart once, she then did a super power medical slam knocking him into the bushes.

* * *

"Here, Kitty, Kitty," Aiko taunted, "Come out Iruka.."

Aiko heard a sizzling noise. She turned towards the noise. Oh no!, she thought I'm trapped in Sealed Square Bomb Realese.

"Realease," Iruka's tags began to explode. Injuring Aiko and trapped her in a twenty-four square meter hole.

Iruka began his Ninja Art: Shiki Tag Teleportation Technique hiding shiki tags everywhere.

"Hey! Iruka!", Aiko screamed, "Come here."

Iruka looked over and laughed at Aiko.

"Got'cha," Aiko performed hand signs then said, "Hitomi Art: Avalanche Technique."

An avalanche swarmed Iruka then knocked him over, trapping him in the twenty-four square meter hole.

* * *

Ino had just dodge Kiba attack, but then jumped up avoiding Akamaru's surprise attack. The best friends disperse, meaning they were clones.

"Where are they?" Ino asked.

"Akamaru man-beast-clone combo," Akamaru, still in his "man" form, attacked Ino from the front. From the rear Kiba suddenly began attacking. Ino thought of a strategy. As Akamaru and Kiba continued they're rampage Ino made some hand seals, then held her fingers in a rectangle shape.

"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Technique," She possessed Akamaru who leaped over Ino and began savagely attacking Kiba. Ino activated Mystical Palm jutsu and began attacking from both ends. Akamaru attacked Kiba, kicked him twice on each shoulder than realeased the pressure, knocking him into the grassy field that was formerly occupied by Aiko and Iruka. Ino jumped off the tree and tried to aim for Kiba. Kiba caught Ino right before she crushed him and threw her over his head. She landed on a tree stump. Looking to the left he saw Akamaru, who was still in human form, bleed. That's why he attacked me, Mind Transfer Jutsu.

"Release that savage jutsu that you put on Akamaru," Kiba yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu," Kiba countered "Your possessing him."

"Fine," Ino realeased the Jutsu.

* * *

Both Aiko and Iruka were trapped in snow.

"I think it's time for me to go," Iruka made two hand seals then said, "Bomb Field Barrage."

Aiko heard explosions and screaming. Iruka made a fissure in the ground resembling a canyon.

Iruka disappeared into the tunnel.

"Hitomi Art: Ice Shard Shuriken." Ice shards impaled Iruka's vest.

When Aiko crawled through the tunnel, she saw Kiba and Iruka laughing at a trapped Ino. She assumed that Ino was trapped in the hole.

"Hitomi Art: Ice Shard Shuriken," Ice shards plagued Iruka, Kiba, and Akamaru. The Ice shards caused severe lacerations. While the trio was bleeding Aiko flew to the pitfall and rescued Ino.

As Aiko landed she realized that the trio were preparing to attack. She landed and felt the ground rupture the ground exploded knocking Aiko and Ino up into the air.

"Now, Kiba!" Iruka commanded

Both Akamaru and Kiba did Peircing Fang then before the contact they combine their attacks creating Transmission Fang. They attacked Aiko first. Aiko then collided with Ino, as they were both going into the earth Aiko thought of an idea.

"Ino, Mind Body Diestuction, Hurry!" Ino initiated the jutsu, causing the gigantic attack to return to Iruka.

Iruka was sitting down drinking some tea when he saw the attack coming for him, the attack drilled him from his backside. By the time the jutsu stopped Iruka's vest was gone and he had severe bruising at his backside.

When Iruka got up he placed a barrier tag on the ground.

"This barrier is made of pure chakra, nothing can penetrate it," Iruka explianed.

"Oh No!" Ino shrieked "A chakra barrier nothing can penetrate it!"

"Just watch," Aiko laughed as she jumped in the air, "Hitomi Art: Aeiral Cutter."

A big whirlwind crawled towards the barrier.

"You think you can best the barrier?" Iruka asked, "HA!"

The whirlwind sliced the barrier. Then moved slowly through the trio, giving even more deep lacerations.

"Hey, Akamaru, looks like were resorting to our secret technique," Kiba and Akamaru focused their chakra and stated, "Double Wolf Fang!"

They transformed into a wolf and spiraled around creating a huge cyclone.

"Ino Style: Gravity Stomp!," Ino bounded into the air.

The wolfish monster sped towards Aiko. Aiko ducked, narrowly missing certian hospitalization. When the moster returned, Aiko rolled to the right. THe Monster turned aound and was so close to Aiko she could feel the earth beaneth her rumbling. Then the rumbling stopped. She looked up, Ino had just stomped on the monster with chakra. The Wolf turned into Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hitomi Art: Blizzard Beam," A beam of pure ice froze Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba and Akamaru are now out of the competetion.

"Ultimate Leaf Illusion," Iruka made leaves swarm the opponets, then the Genjutsu multiply the leaves a hundred times. Iruka fled the scene. Tenten won't be happy about this, he thought.

Writing this was nine hours of Hell!! R&R. Bye.


	4. Somethings Blossoming!

Love Is A Battlefield

Summary: Ino has set her sights on Neji Hyuuga he's smart, athletic and hot. However Tenten stands in her way. Which begins as a rivalry ends up having all of Konoha running for cover!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The Idea is mine, and the OCs are mine. I'm not responsible by any illnesses or deaths caused by this Fanfic.

Warnings: Fights, Gore, Out Of Characterness, Hidan's sailor Mouth, possible Lemon (my favorite fruit), Character Death, Mature Themes, Excessive Ino-ness, Own Characters, Shocking ending, (secret warning to revealed at final chapter) Swearing.

Pairings: ?x?, TentenNeji, NarutoHinata, KibaHinata, InoNeji, InoShikamaru,?x?, TemariShikamaru, KankuroAnko. ?x? (secret couples that will be revealed in the ending)

Koala929: This whole Fanfic is dedicated to Winter-Rae an AWSM Fanfic member. Check her stories out. In this story she is Aiko. Oh and if anyone would like to thank and/or give me a death letter (I collect those) Please e-mail me at y for the two week absence, vacation and term papers. Thing's that'll occupy your time.

_Italics-Flashback_

**bold- emphasis**

underline-thoughts

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Something's blossoming!**_

"What happened?" flame formed in Tenten's eyes.

"Kiba's gone," Iruka gulped. This is going to be ugly.

"Great," Tenten's eyes then brighten, "Who did we knock out, Ino or Aiko?"

"None, they're trapped in my genjutsu," Iruka sat on a stump.

Tenten growled she summoned a chain from her scroll and twirled it. She threw the chain with tremendous force. As Iruka braced for impact, Testu caught the chain. The raven haired boy wrapped the chain around his arms and yanked on the chain hard. Tenten flew towards Tetsu. Testu caught Tenten and placed her gently on the ground.

"This isn't bad," Tetsu gazed towards Iruka, "Iruka can you lead us where Ino and Aiko are?"

A puzzled look plagued Iruka's face, "Why?"

"Because, if the girls are still trapped in the genjutsu we can finish them off," Testu looked at Naruto, "Naruto your coming with me."

"Whoo!" Naruto skipped towards Testu.

* * *

The trio continued leaping through the trees, "There's Kiba" Iruka pointed to the frozen boy and his dog.

"You're dismissed Iruka," Tetsu informed.

"But," Iruka tried to say something but was quickly interrupted by Tetsu.

"You are in no condition to fight!" Tetsu countered, "So leave."

"Hey, Tetsu that's no way to treat Iruka-sensei," Naruto glared at Tetsu.

"It's for the good of the team," Tetsu pointed out.

"He's right Naruto," Iruka turned around and began heading back to Tenten's base.

Tetsu jumped off the tree landing on plain, there he saw two cyclones of leaves twirling around the girls, "well they're over there"

Tetsu looked around, he saw a hole in the floor. Looking to the forest he saw some badly destroyed trees, behind the trees there were two figures hiding in the shadows.

"Naruto don't," It was too late Sakura popped out of the "illusion" and kicked Naruto sending him flying into the forest. He disappeared out of Tetsu's sight.

He then saw Aiko and Ino running away, "You're not going anywhere", Tetsu yelled as he ran for the girls. Choji then leaped out of the leaves and tried to punch Tetsu. Tetsu swung on his arm and kicked Choji in the face.

Tetsu leaped in the air, by this time the girls were gone, "So, you're my opponent," Tetsu threw three kunais one of them hit Choji. _Damn, _Tetsu thought.

* * *

Sakura finally caught up with Naruto. Sakura panted as she looked at Naruto lied on the floor unconscious. Naruto disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

"What the- a clone," Sakura quickly looked everywhere trying to find the real Naruto.

"A Thousand Years Of Death," Naruto's fingers poked Sakura's womanly hole from the behind.

"Naruto you disgusting pervert," Sakura's eyes were filled with rage and fury, "Ninja Art: Mystical Palm"

She swung her leg back, kicking Naruto in the stomach. She turned around and Jabbed him on the hand that poked her. She threw Naruto upward and drilled her finger's all over Naruto body. After her rage she poke him in the heart sending him into a tree.

Sakura looked down, "Damn it, Naruto, you could've felt me up later, now I comed."

* * *

Choji punched Tetsu, "Take that", Tetsu rolled on the floor before changing into a log.

"Subisitute!?" Choji looked around wondering where he is. The plain trees morphed into Cherry Blossoms.

"Forever you shall drown in a world of blossoms," The blossoms illuminated the field trapping Choji in endless Cherry Blossoms. A mysterious person knocked Choji off his feet.

Tetsu appeared before Choji, "Hello" The kid greeted with malice.

Choji tried to punch Tetsu, "Oh. What a disappointment, you were so close," Tetsu disappeared into haze of cherry blossoms. Tetsu punched Choji upward, then did spinning attacks behind Choji. Choji then thought of something "If I can throw my weight down, I can crush him 

Choji threw himself toward Tetsu, "Do you really think that'll work?", Tetsu did a high-rise kick sending Choji flying.

"You fell for it," Choji did some hand signs "Ninja Art: Human Needle-Boulder". Choji became a spiked boulder and rolled with great speed.

"Here I come," Choji barrelled down the plain, stabbing the Cherry Blossoms, The big, pink, ball gained on the fleeing Tetsu.

Tetsu ran into the trees for cover, "Thank God he can't come through here,"

Choji was heading straight for the trees. Coming to a spot which is too thin for Choji to get through, he stabbed and ran over the trees. Choji then sped up running Tetsu over.

"Lunch Time!" Choji began eating on top of Tetsu, "You want some."

Tetsu nodded his head and said in a muffled tone, "Yes please."

"You can't have any," Choji resumed eating.

* * *

"Get back here Sakura," Naruto was charging after Sakura. The classic cliff scene was ahead. Sakura stopped in her tracks as she reached the cliff.

"Got'cha now," Naruto ran towards Sakura.

Thinking fast Sakura pounded the ground up from the fissured earth came a board, she placed it over the cliff, "Bye-bye," Sakura slid down the earth.

* * *

_**Minigame!!**_

**Help Sakura run over each shadow clone, but avoid running over rocks, koalas, and rabid squirrels. Especially the rabid squirrels, they have rabies! Bonus points if you run over the Naruto that's jerking off!**

We now return to this regular fanfic!

* * *

Sakura skated down the hill running over thirteen shadow clones, two rocks which made her fall off, a koala which is severe deduction in points, and a rabid squirrels giving her rabies, and she ran over Naruto who was working his crank. Sakura's score was a 190/300 which is the rank of SUI (Skating under the influence).

Sakura pulled out a chakra wire and wrapped it in the trees like a spiderweb.

Naruto ran towards Sakura, "Take this!" Naruto raised his fist... and crashed into the chakra rope. He fell down but quickly rebounded.

Sakura then threw out seven bags and threw kunais threw the bags. The bags burst revealing small Cherry Blossom like Shiki tags.

Naruto ran towards Sakura, "Your mind!" Sakura laughed and threw and exploding kunai at the snowstorm of Shiki Tags. A storm of explosions rocked Naruto. The final explosion was the biggest sending him flying.

Naruto thought fast, "Demon Wind Bomb," A demon windmill shuriken came towards Sakura. Sakura jumped dodging Naruto's demon wind bomb, Sakura looked up in the air. A second demon wind bomb slammed her down. The first demon wind bomb turned out to be the real Naruto who uppercutting the incoming Sakura.

Shit, Sakura thought.

* * *

Tetsu was being crushed by Choji, This is so degrading, I can't just poof out of... I'm so stupid. Well here it goes ram, boar, ox, dog, serpent. Tetsu dissolved into cherry blossoms.

"Now it's your turn for humiliation, bird, dog, tiger, rat, monkey, hare," A barren tree appeared behind Choji, "Let's see the levels of pain you can handle, Level Ichi" Choji feet were wrapped immobilizing him, two branches wrapped his hands. The branches that wrapped his hands twisted his upper body snapping his back.

"Level Ni", Choji's hands were brought down to his heels in a backwards fashion. Choji yelled in pain.

"Level San," Choji's legs were crossed and his upper body wrapped around his legs giving him severe pain.

"Level Yon," Choji's legs spread put and his upper body went under his legs and back around to his buttock, Choji screamed.

"Level Go," Choji's head was bent back, his body twisted to the right, his left leg was raised to his head in a backwards fashion, his arms crossed over his neck suffocating him, right leg was bent backward and raised to his forehead.

"Ultimate Tree Twist," The tree twisted his entire body, badly injuring it.

"Do you think you can win?"Tetsu looked at Choji who was struggling to move, "You're still conscious?"

Choji's hand grew and stretched to Tetsu, "The Akamichi clan never gives up," He grabbed Testu, binding him into his hand. Choji spun around and released his grasp, sending Tetsu flying, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Tetsu flew out of Choji's sight.

"That's the miracle of partial multi-sized jutsu," Choji announced.

* * *

Sakura jumped up in the air, "Painful Sky Leg," she landed on the ground creating fissures in the earth. Naruto dodged the attack. Sakura tried again, she barely missed Naruto ran away.

Sakura then revealed Naruto was running from a clone, "Well if that's the fake Sakura w-where's the real Sakura?"

"Chaaaaaa," Sakura kicked Naruto with such force he plunged into the earth, "Bye," Sakura cheered..

"Not so fast," Naruto screamed as shadow clones popped up and punched Sakura.

"Two Thousand Clone Barrage," Naruto clones attacked Sakura thirty clones did an all directional attack. Seventy clones came from the behind and punched Sakura upward, while the rest pounded her into the ground. At the last second Sakura kicked Naruto upward.

"So long," Shouted a very peppy Sakura. She began healing herself. What's the worst Naruto can do, Sakura thought.

"Summoning Jutsu," Naruto screamed.

* * *

Tetsu walked back to Choji, he was soaking wet,"I'm soaking wet. I landed in a river you fatass!"

"I'm not a fatass I'm just chubby," Choji was pissed.

"Fatass. Fatass. Fatass. Fatass. Fatass," Tetsu mocked.

Testu's chakra became visible, he thrusted his palm, "Blossoming Crush"

"You think I'll actually fall for this trick agian," Choji mocked.

The petals swarmed nose, mouth, arms, and legs. The petals slowly expanded upward like a coffin. Choji was muffling for breath,

"It'll constrict you tighter and tighter and tighter and tighter until you pass out," The petals continued crushing him.

"It's getting harder to breathe, isn't it?" Testu chuckled.

"I've had enough,"Choji's hands grew twenty fold and he thrusted them. Giving a direct hit to Tetsu sending him flying...again.

The petals fell onto the floor.

"I'm hungry," Choji sat down and resumed his snacks

* * *

"Anko, shouldn't you be keeping and eye on those ninja's," Tsunade quizzed.

"Yeah, but I'm on break," Anko resumed eating her dumplings.

"You need to keep an eye on these kids," Tsunade yelled.

"I'm on my fucking break," Anko yelled.

"YOU NEED TO KEEP AN EYE ON THESE KIDS," Tsunade was about to punch Anko, but she was interruppted by Gamabuta appearing out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!," Tsunade boomed.

"Well, apparently Naruto made a summoning..." Anko joked "Gee, I thought you knew that"

* * *

"Toad Blade Cut," Sakura was sliced with Gamabuta's giant knife giving her severe lacerations.

"Oh you're gonna get it," Sakura placed her hands on the ground, "Summoning: Katsuyu"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING NOW?" Tsunade screamed.

"Hello milady," Kastuyu spoke in a soft voice.

"Katsuyu?" Tsunade was shocked "I'm going now"

"Bye," Anko always loved it if she won.

"Katsuyu: Acid Slime" Skaura instructed. The Slug vomitted acid on to Gamabuta burning him.

"I'm outta here kiddo," Gamabuta dissapeared

"Wait! Gamabuta," Katsuyu dissapeared, probaly to comfort Gamabunta.

Naruto was falling down onto the trees.

"Hi Naruto, Choji attacked me using this palm thrust thing and now I'm flying into space... bye."

* * *

Choji was eating...again!

Tetsu walked in more pissed off then ever, "Fuck you, you asshole, I hope you burn in hell. You whaler"

"What did you call me?" Choji was now just as pissed as Tetsu.

"A Whaler!"

"Your gonna die," Choji jumped in the air, super-expansion justu. He heard a blood-curling scream. "Oh, crap I killed him."

"Well you can die now," a giant tree formed around Choji.

The giant tree binded Choji, "Tree Crush", Choji coughed a huge huge puddle blood. He returned to his normal size.

* * *

"Shizune why is there a giant tree wrapping around a land whale," Tsunade asked.

"How the fuck am I suppose to know," Shizune poured hot tea on Tsunade then walked out of the room.

"Hmmm... It's that time of month again," Tsunade noted, "Mmm...cinimon."

* * *

"What the hell is this red thing?," Sakura asked she was drenched in Choji's blood.

"I don't know," Naruto looked at Sakura, "Ready to finish this"

Sakura smiled and rushed towards Naruto, She kick him straght into the air. Sakura activated Mystical Palm Jutsu then rubbed her hands together. She discharged the blue energy in a beam of flourescent light.

"Fooled ya," Naruto screamed. Sakura looked behind her, Naruto had a full Rasengan ready. He pressed his hand onto her back, sending her spiraling into a huge tree. Sakura layed on the roots of the tree knocked out. Sakura lost the contest.

* * *

"Well, better help Tetsu," Naruto jumped on the tree and headed for Tetsu.

Choji layed on floor realizing he was in trouble he grabbed the Sanshokugan and ate all three pills. He sprouted wings of pure chakra and lost craploads of weight.

"Your going to die." Choji screamed.

Tetsu performed all twelve handseals three times each, "Shikero Ultimate Teachnique: Tree Explosion." A giant forest which looked like a tree and was made of trees wrapped around Choji. Choji was now trapped in a series of branches. Choji focused the chakra on his hand and punched through a the branches in a single blow. Coming out of the Forest he found what looked like a gumball with a note on it: Thank you for letting me escape! Choji was now going to be consumed by the side effects of the Sanshokugan he reached for the gumball thingy and ate it healing him instanly.

He sat there thinking Wow! I'm good as new I'll be a better teamate t- Oh No! Sakura!

* * *

Koala929: I'll now be working on this every other week alternating with shyness fluff. And a series of Yu-Gi-OH holiday oneshots after shyness fluff. SomeRandomThing and Winter-Rae thank-you for reading this. Oh and all my shadow readers lurking in the night, especially that one from Romania, Romainian please contact me I have heritage there, and if your Sweden or Norwegian contact me too there's another Hertiage place.


	5. The dark Hairspray!

Love Is A Battlefield

Love Is A Battlefield

**Summary**: Ino has set her sights on Neji Hyuuga he's smart, athletic and hot. However Tenten stands in her way. Which begins as a rivalry ends up having all of Konoha running for cover!

**Disclaime**r: I don't own Naruto. The Idea is mine, and the OCs are mine. I'm not responsible by any illnesses or deaths caused by this Fanfic.

**Warnings**: Fights, Gore, Out Of Characterness, Hidan's sailor Mouth, possible Lemon (my favorite fruit), Character Death, Mature Themes, Excessive Ino-ness, Own Characters, Shocking ending, (secret warning to revealed at final chapter) Swearing.

**Pairings**: ?x?, TentenNeji, NarutoHinata, KibaHinata, InoNeji, InoShikamaru,?x?, TemariShikamaru, KankuroAnko. ?x? (secret couples that will be revealed in the ending)

**Koala929**: This whole Fanfic is dedicated to Winter-Rae an AWSM Fanfic member. Check her stories out. In this story she is Aiko. Sorry, school, life Etc. reasons why I haven't updated. My Email is

**Bold Yelling**

_Italics Dream, flashback, thinking._

"C'mon Shino, hurry up," Tenten was gliding through the trees ready to kick some Flower ass!

Shino breath was short, "Tenten, wait."

Tenten stopped, "fine I'll take a breather"

Shino dropped a couple of bugs.

"Are you ready to go?" Tenten was very impatient.

Shino nodded his head yes, and they disappeared into the leafy foliage.

"Man, how troublesome," Shikamaru stopped on a base of a tree, and began to nap. Around half an hour later, the slowed Gaara decided to give Shikamaru a rude awakening. Gaara manipulated sand into his face.

"Ugh, I was sleeping," Shikamaru rubbed the sand from his eyes.

"Damn slacker," Gaara cursed. The heavy gourd on his back gave Shikamaru a dirty look.

"Fine let's go," Shikamaru leaped into the trees. Despite his observing skills, Shikamaru failed to notice the tiny insects fly off his leg.

A bug flew up to Shino and whispered something into Shino's ear.

"Tenten, they're coming," Shino took 8 of Tenten's scrolls and placed them on the woody platform.

"Disguise Jutsu," The floor turned into a complicated, leafy mess.

"Now we wait," A thin greedy smile appeared on Tenten's lips. _Neji is mine! _

Two figures appeared on the ground.

"Why do always need to stop, slacker?" Gaara eyes of hatred leered into the lazy boy's figure.

"Because, I don't want to b-"

A barrage of weapons went upstream and brutally struck them.

"There goes Temari's dream of kids," Shikamaru was in pain by the series of weapons that hit him in… well you get the idea.

"Moron," Gaara jumped on top of Shikamaru and smashed him senselessly with the gourd.

"These are our opponents?" Tenten's eyes were filled with boredom "Pathetic!"

Tenten eyes fell, "Oh well, here I go," She tried to move, but found herself immobile in the shadows.

"Caught you," Shikamaru looked up saying a very cheesy line "In Shadow Possession Jutsu"

"Be humble, and never reveal your Jutsu," Gaara's eyes looked with intimidation.

"We know what it is you moron," Tenten angry glare stunned Shikamaru.

"You take the girl," Shikamaru's steady eyes looked towards his opponent Shino.

Gaara slowly walked up to Tenten, Who kicked him up into the sky… in incredibly pointy six inch heels. (Ouch, Gaara hang in there, fashion can be so painful)

Tenten pursued the fallen Gaara off the tree.

Shikamaru grabbed a kunai and charged towards Shino He quickly threw the kunai down only to miss. Shino rolled out of the way. Shikamaru Shadow Network Jutsu, the bark cracked and trapped Shino, Shikamaru kept on spinning. Eventually a whirling shadow began to surround him. He crept towards Shino in a black tornado, "Shadow Whirl,"

Shino put his hands together, "Destruction Bug Ocean," a cloud of insects covered the tornado, a black plague covered the whole section of the forest, and the dark insects ate the dark tornado. Then descended on Shikamaru to get their reward: chakra.

"Damn," Shikamaru fell in a plague of darkness.

Tenten wrapped a chain to the tree and swung towards Gaara, her foot collided with the Sand Shinobi, knocking him backwards. Tenten swung back and prepared for strike two; however the branch grew weary and could no longer support her weight. The branch collapsed and sent her flying over Gaara's head she fell on the floor in agony.

_This is my chance. _ Gaara clapped his hands together, Boar, Monkey, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Horse, Ram, Horse, he clapped his hands together "Sand Tsunami," a wave of sand buried Tenten Who had just wrapped a chain on the base of the tree.

"Sand drowning," pillars of sand leaped into the air, and danced there in a confusing pattern. A thin lean figure released a chain. The chain at full velocity lunged for Gaara. Gaara dodged it, "Impossible."

"Homecoming Chain Dance," The chain recoiled its way to Gaara and slammed him, pike forward, in the back.

"Crap," Gaara fell onto the floor.

Shikamaru looked at Shino, who under pressure looked as cool as ice. Shikamaru, in a pickle reflected on this moment, _That's It. _Shikamaru flipped over then threw a Demon Windmill Shuriken, "go."

Shino's bugs sacrificed themselves for the first one. The second one continued in the shadow of the first one, Shino foresaw this and flipped over. A third one, something the Shino didn't anticipate hit him in the back. His flesh tore open, and tons of parasitic insects burst from his back.

"Destruction Bug Nihon Shock," Screamed a monstrous Shino. The bugs formed a plaguing pillar of evil and collapsed into an anarchic wave, engulfing the Nara kid. Shino twirled his hand with the index finger pointing upward. The anarchic insects formed in a civilized, plaguing whirlwind. The black storm began to sink into the weary tree. Shikamaru's voiced drowned in the whirling storm of death. The bugs changed their shaped into a pillar of death, and then violently collapsed inward on Shikamaru, suffocating him in a sea of disease.

Shikamaru freed himself from the ogre like germ and fled. _Must…continue...plan_.

Tenten wiped her shirt, getting rid of the dust that had once collected. Gaara looked up, hazed, he slowly rose. Tenten ran, grabbing six shuriken and threw them towards Gaara. A wall of protective sand blocked the projectiles, then using the sand he made a sphere of sand.

"Third Eye," an eye observed Tenten, who was up in the air twirling a ribbon. The ribbon produced sharp weapons with colorful paper bombs. One by one all of the sharp items plunged into the protective sphere. An efflorescent explosion enveloped Gaara. Tenten produced a two handed sword and charged toward Gaara.

"Third Eye Blind," the third eye exploded, knocking Tenten into the air.

Shikamaru ran to dark clearing, which had some light shining through the canopy of the trees.

Shikamaru fumbled for something in a pouch, a scroll. _This should stop those hazards._ He summoned the item. Shino appeared with a virus mob.

"Ready to die," Shino said with a grim smile in his eyes.

"No," Shikamaru revealed the item, "Because I have Sexy Ninja 5, Lavender Waterfall with a Hint of Vanilla across a Lemon Pine Field Hairspray"

He sprayed the bugs with Sexy Ninja 5; Lavender Waterfall with a Hint of Vanilla across a Lemon Pine Field Hairspray, the bugs' wings froze and fell to the ground all smelling like lavender waterfall with a hint of vanilla across a lemon pine field.

"Now that was my plan, to destroy every bug of yours so I could do this, Shadow Palm," a dark, super powered palm, knocked him upwards into the sky. Effectively ending his service for Tenten, speaking of which let's see how she is doing.

Tenten was in serious pain, she looked up only to find Gaara looking down at her.

"Sand binding prison," desert sized sand trapped Tenten, who was still holding her scroll.

"Go, Tenten summoned a giant staff, and with limited room, the only thing she could do was twirl it. She twirled faster, faster and faster. The wind storm eventually pushed away the sand.

She grabbed two scrolls and placed them on the ground, "Twin Landing Dragons," sharp items piked out of the scroll. Gaara dodged a sharp mace and landed on a sharp sword upchucking him to the sky. Tenten lassoed a chain and wrapped the chain around his neck then threw him into the water. She tightened the chain choking him. She angrily threw Gaara upward and flipped him over, now unresponsive. Out of the race Gaara cried _I failed_

She took a sigh of relief… a bit too soon. Shino crashed into the field creating a crater.

"Ugh," Tenten stepped over Shino,_ Shikamaru Your ass is mine._

Koala929: Seriously you must be angry with me not for being totally lazy with the updates, but causing all this build up for his plan, and then made hit Hairspray. Until next time : Koala929


End file.
